1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device, an electroluminescence array or other display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel PNL which, as an example, uses transparent substrates as an envelope and fills liquid crystal therein, a back light which makes light pass through the liquid crystal display panel PNL and a drive circuit which supplies display signals to the inside of the liquid crystal display panel PNL and is formed into a module by housing these components in the inside of a frame.
Further, on a back surface of the liquid crystal display module which is formed into a module in this manner, a display control circuit for controlling the drive circuit is arranged together with a connector which fetches video date from the outside of the liquid crystal display device.